


Travesuras

by Lunitxi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, OOC, Travesuras, Universo Alterno, comedia, familiar, ingenuo, niños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitxi/pseuds/Lunitxi
Summary: Urashiki es un niño muy travieso y gustar de hacer bromas por igual aunque en algunos casos no le salen tan bien pero gracias a una visita inesperada ahora ha encontrado dos víctimas perfectas para jugarles bromas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: las edades y parentescos están modificados ligeramente para beneficio de la trama. Situando la historia en un universo alterno común sin nada que tenga que ver con aliens o ninjas.
> 
> SE PROHIBE LAS ADAPTACIONES O PLAGIO, si no te gusta simplemente ignora el intento de fanfic cómico que pretendo hacer.

**_Capítulo 1 ⭐ Nueva víctima_ **

La tarde está por finalizar para dar paso a la noche y pronto el cielo dejaría aquellos colores cálidos característicos del atardecer por como las estrellas empiezan a brillar levemente en algunas partes del basto cielo.

Gracias a la localización de la mansión puede verse el magnífico paisaje, una amplia propiedad privada en las afueras de la ciudad pero que goza de los servicios indispensables para sobrevivir aun estando apartados se puede contar con WiFi debido a que la propiedad es de nada menos que Kaguya Otsutsuki: la gran empresaria y dueña de varias franquicias que van desde ropa hasta telecomunicaciones sin contar que cuenta con una de las cadenas más famosas de joyería en el país. En pocas palabras es una mujer muy rica.

La mansión es grande un lugar perfecto para descansar en estas vacaciones de verano y por ello la familia Otsutsuki suele pasarlas aquí una vez al año con todos juntos o al menos intentan que todos estén a petición de Kaguya quien adora mucho a sus sobrinos además sus hermanos están ocupados en estas fechas que agradecen mucho por cuidarle a sus hijos (la única que se toma vacaciones para no trabajar en exceso es ella).

En una de las habitaciones un chico sale asegurándose de cerrar la puerta bien, él camina de mala gana al baño para lavarse los dientes pero la razón de su molestia no es ir al baño sino su vestimenta, lleva puesta una piyama con figuras de carros no era lo mejor que podía usar pero su tía tenía un sentido de moda bastante peculiar para sus sobrinos.

No daba por hecho que la mismísima Kaguya Otsutsuki dueña de varias franquicias de ropa le gustara vestir a sus sobrinos como niños _pequeños_ , porque nadie puede negar que tener una piyama de este estilo es raro a la edad de 14 años y si alguien lo viera ajeno a su familia seguramente recibiría burlas y los haría pagar porque nadie se burla de Indra Otsutsuki y sale vivo para contarlo. De por sí ya había amenazado a su hermano advirtiéndole que si le tomaba una foto y la sube a alguna red social lo golpearía aparte de eliminar sus records en todas sus cuentas de videojuegos al conocer sus claves _secretas_.

Entra al baño para quitarse ese sabor desagradable de su boca, odiaba la cereza y aquel cambio que le hicieron de su refresco le dejo asqueado, tenía que encontrar al culpable del allanamiento a su refrigerador personal después de que termine de lavarse los dientes.

No se preocupaba por llevar su cepillo de dientes siempre había nuevos en el botiquín, tomo uno y abrió una pasta dental nueva. Le puso un poco de pasta de dientes y se dispuso a abrir la llave cuando de pronto observa como del lavabo una pequeña figura delgada negra salía con el agua , lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una _serpiente_ logrando asustarlo al gritar y echarse para atrás por reflejo de que le fuese a saltar encima.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — el azabache se mantiene alejado del lavabo esperando que el animal se mueva o algo al ver que sigue en el mismo lugar donde cayó con el chorro de agua.

Mientras Indra se mantiene estático al lugar llega corriendo Hamura quien _casualmente_ iba por el pasillo, a diferencia del contrario el de orbes perla lleva un short más decente pero no deja que la playera que trae desentona por tener un estampado de un robot al estilo muy _tierno_ algo que no era digno de que más gente le viera como va vestido pero gracias a su tía todos están vestidos ridículamente, el mayor se acerca para ver si algo le había sucedido por cómo ve que no dice nada aun cuando se da cuenta de su presencia. 

— ¿Qué observas? — pregunta para llamarle su atención.

— Eso… — señala el lavabo. — No se mueve pero parece ser una… víbora — responde sin quitarle la vista al lavabo.

— ¿Por eso gritaste? — Hamura no se lo pensó dos veces para averiguar qué es lo del lavabo, él se acerca para verlo de más cerca al tener sus dudas.

— Yo… no… grite — negó rotundamente, le enfada que crean que es débil.

— Supongo que ese grito de _niña_ fue de tu amigo imaginario — se burla a su manera mientras examina el lavabo. — Parece que te asustas por esto — sin miedo tomo a la víbora para mostrársela de cercas.

— Ey-ey aleja…—

— Idiota, es de goma — se la acerca en su mejilla del menor. — Alguien te jugó una broma y caíste tan fácilmente — Hamura restriega la víbora de goma en su piel para que note que es un objeto y obviamente no puede hacerle nada.

— Ya, ya, aleja esa cosa de mi cara — se queja Indra molesto y avergonzado por saber que confundió una víbora real con una imitación de goma.

— Debo admitir que fue una idea bastante simple pero efectiva, te hizo gritar como niñita y valió la pena pasar por aquí — menciona el de orbes perla. — Quien te hizo la broma supo hacerlo — aclara.

— Estúpido, ¿y que hacías por aquí? — intento cambiar de tema al no agradarle la verdad.

— Vine porque debía avisarles que nos esperan ya en el salón principal a todos, los estoy buscando junto con Hagoromo — explica, lanza la víbora de goma a la basura que previamente la cortó en pedazos.

— Ya me lo dijiste ahora vete — dijo Indra sacándolo de ahí, lo importante era lavarse los dientes como de lugar para no tener el asqueroso sabor a cereza en su boca.

— Te apuras, no te tardes **_niñito gritón_** — se burló antes de salir del lugar aún le falta buscar a sus demás primos.

El azabache deseaba contestarle algo más pero el sabor de la cereza hace que su asco incremente, se guardó su odio y comentarios para seguir con su lavado de dientes.

Hoy le hacían enojar lo suficiente y lo peor es que es la primera semana que llevan vacacionando en esta villa dejando alrededor de _dos meses_ para terminar con esta tortura. Hubiera preferido pasar las vacaciones en casa pero no tiene voto en decidir lo que digan sus padres se hace.

⭐⭐⭐

Después de unos minutos Indra llegó al salón acordado donde sus primos están sentados en el sillón esperando por la llegada de su tía Kaguya, se hubiera sentido apenado por la piyama pero no era el único vestido ya de esta forma _ridícula_ , su tía de verdad tiene un sentido de moda pésimo por darles ropa muy _infantilizada_ aunque para los menores como Momoshiki y Urashiki aún les _quedaba_ usarla. No era tan tarde pero ya todos estaban en _piyama_ porque sus ropas se habían mojado y ensuciado gracias a Urashiki que comenzó una pelea con pistolas de Gotcha aunque nadie sabía de donde las sacó pero poco importó cuando todos se vieron involucrados al comenzar con el juego-batalla.

Además su ropa permanece _confiscada_ por su tía para que no se negasen a usar la ropa que esta _probando_ y dice que le sirven como modelos para su marca de ropa, es por ello que se ven _obligados_ a vestir lo que les dan aunque Hamura piensa que su tía la verdad los quiere ver vestidos así porque no quiere admitir que sus sobrinos están creciendo, un complejo de tía muy extraño.

Kinshiki es un chico muy serio que le importa muy poco la pelea que tiene Urashiki con Ashura todo le resta importancia a menos de que se trate de algo que involucre al pequeño Momoshiki quien lo considera como un hermano menor al que debe cuidarlo.

Hablando de la pelea de los niños se trata sobre — _que juego es mejor—_ nada especial, ambos daban argumentos defendiendo el videojuego de su preferencia. No era importante para los demás solo para ellos, mientras tanto los restantes miraban esperando que llegara ya su tía para acabar con todo esto.

Para su fortuna llego por fin su tía junto con Hagoromo pero no venían solos sino que los acompañaba un chico de aspecto muy similar a ellos con el cabello albino pero la diferencia clara era sus ojos azules muy llamativos que resaltan su apariencia. Aquel pequeño parece más joven que Momoshiki, lleva puesto un traje que lo hace ver muy formal desencajando con el ambiente de todos los que están ahí que visten de piyamas.

— Chicos, he llegado por fin y vengo con una sorpresa para ustedes — dijo la mayor sosteniendo de la mano al pequeño de orbes azules.

— Tía ¿es tu _hijo_? — grito prácticamente Ashura al verlos.

— Ey, idiota, ella no tendría uno, lo… sabríamos — argumento Indra.

Mientras tanto Urashiki observaba todo con mucha atención, esto le generaba solo una idea divertida como las anteriores que había tenido en esta tarde y había compartido con sus primos.


	2. Dile "Momo"

— Tía ¿es tu hijo? — grito prácticamente Ashura al verlos.

— Ey, ella no tendría uno, lo… sabríamos — argumento Indra.

Mientras tanto Urashiki observaba todo con mucha atención, esto le generaba solo un pensamiento: nueva víctima a quien hacerle alguna broma como lo hizo con el azabache. 

— No, él es su primo — lo presenta al pasarlo frente a ellos. — Este pequeño se llama Toneri y tiene 6 años, no lo conocen en persona porque su papá tiene mucho que no viene a Japón, él vive en Rusia desde hace 8 años donde se casó, su primo se ha criado lejos de la familia y por fin su padre dejó que me visitara sin oponerse — dijo emocionada Kaguya debido a que es la primera vez que lo conoce en persona y no solo en fotos al pequeño. 

Un ~ _ **Ohh**_ ~ fue escuchado en toda la sala al reconocer que siempre escucharon de un primo llamado Toneri pero nunca vieron alguna foto ni sabían bien su edad hasta pensaban que apenas era un bebé o al menos eso pensaron Ashura, Kinshiki, Urashiki y Momoshiki. 

— ¿Él sabe hablar japonés? — Kinshiki siempre es tan directo con sus preguntas pero no es tan desatinada su pregunta si todos sus primos están preguntándose lo mismo.

— Es capaz de hacerlo, ¿verdad Toneri? — la mujer dedica una sonrisa para brindarle _confianza_.

— Sí… — fue una simple respuesta del pequeño.  
  


Fue así como la tía se encargó de presentar a sus sobrinos con el recién llegado dando rápido solo sus nombres la edad no importaba por el momento. Toneri solo vio como fueron señalados para diferenciarlos e intentó acordarse de sus nombres aunque la presentación es muy rápida al dar solo sus nombres. 

Después de esto no sabían que hacer para continuar la conversación pero la atenta tía se encargó de remediar la situación claro a su manera.

— Chicos vayamos a comer, deben de estar hambrientos y Toneri el viaje te debió dejar también con algo de hambre — Kaguya les dijo a todos.

No respondieron pero sabían que era cierto, hacer muchas actividades en la tarde los había dejado con hambre por lo que todos se levantaron para ir al comedor. Ashura era el más animado de ir hasta olvido su pelea con Urashiki y empezaba a hablarle de comida a su hermano quien ponía cara de fastidio ante lo escandaloso-alegre que es.

El pequeño oji azul tomo la mano de su tía para detenerla lo cual no paso por desapercibido por Urashiki, mientras tanto los demás dejaron la sala. Kaguya miro a su sobrino poner una cara demasiado seria lo cual le hizo pensar en múltiples razones posibles de su seriedad que iban desde “ _ **tiene miedo de…**_ ” a “ _ **extraña a sus padres y quiere regresar”.**_   
  


— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo Toneri? — cuestiono un poco preocupada.

— … — negó moviendo la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces… en que puedo ayudarte? — la mujer se agacho a su nivel del pequeño.

— Quiero…. — sus mejillas se coloreaban y desviaba la mirada.

— ¿Qué deseas? — a ella le preocupaba pero no dejaba de pensar en que su sobrino se ve muy _tierno_ con esa expresión.

— … baño — dijo tímido. 

— ¡Ah es eso! No te preocupes, yo te llevo — respondió aliviada de que no fuera algo grave como “ _ **extrañar a sus padres**_ ”. 

— Tía, no te preocupes yo puedo llevarlo — intervino Urashiki metiéndose a la conversación debido a que no se fue como los demás. — Aparte también tengo que ir — añadió.

— Esta bien lleva a Toneri, cuídalo y se apuran para que no se les enfrié la comida — aceptó después de todo era mejor que su sobrino lleve al pequeño al baño así sería más cómodo o al menos es lo que piensa. 

— OK, vamos sígueme Toneri — le hizo señas que lo siguiera.

— …. — miro a su tía como para comprobar que fuera buena idea y vio como ella asentía.

— Cuídalo Urashiki — dijo. — Ve con él, te enseñara donde es — volvió a confirmarle. 

Ante estas palabras Toneri fue con más confianza y siguió a su primo al segundo piso porque parece que Urashiki prefería enseñarle ir arriba o quizás si estaba consciente de que el baño del primer piso estaba siendo limpiado por la empleada después de que fuera manchado con pintura por Ashura e Indra que “ _jugaron_ ” ahí con las pistolas de pintura manchando el lugar de pintura. 

Kaguya camina al comedor pensando que fue lo mejor ya que si lo hacía ella podía _incomodar_ al pequeño aunque todo esto se le hace tierno el comportamiento de Toneri, su rostro y expresiones se le hacen muy parecidas a las de su hermano sin duda heredo mucho de este. 

Los niños llegaron al baño del segundo piso donde Urashiki fue amable al dejarle pasar primero mientras él espero afuera.   
Cualquiera creería que es un gesto amable de llevarlo pero con Urashiki nada es lo que parece debido a que sigue pensando en una idea para hacerle alguna broma a su primo recién llegado, él no es un santo y quiere jugarle una buena broma como parte de su “ _iniciación_ ” en la familia Otsutsuki. Hasta ahora los que han sufrido bromas son: Indra, Ashura, Hamura y Momoshiki; se ha salvado Kinshiki porque no es tan divertido hacerle bromas como lo es con los demás en especial con Momoshiki que le resulta muy divertido hacerlo enojar. 

¡Exacto! Momoshiki es un blanco favorito de sus bromas y ahora tiene un primo más para hacerle bromas por lo que puede aprovechar estos dos _inocentes_ para sus bromas. 

Cuando salió Toneri, Urashiki había decidido ya que tipo de broma hacerle pero mientras seguirá con la mentira de que también iba al baño entrando al cuarto. El oji azul se quedó afuera pensando que no es tan mala o extraña la familia que tiene en este lado del país y que fue buena idea venir aunque extrañe un poco a su padre como a sus mascotas que se quedaron en casa. A él le parece amable la tía Kaguya por cómo le habla y trata, nunca había imaginado que era así porque solo la conocía por una foto que tenía su papá de ella y ni siquiera la conocía o hablaba por una videollamada; cabe señalar que este es su primer encuentro y hasta le sorprende que su padre lo haya dejado viajar a ver a su familia en Japón cuando él nunca planteaba traerlo a conocer a sus parientes. 

Urashiki no tardó en salir y era hora de poner en marcha su broma. Empezaron a bajar hacia el comedor.

— ey ¿Si te acuerdas de mi nombre? Porque si no te lo recordare, me llamo Urashiki y tengo 9 años — le menciona. — ¿Si me entiendes? — volvió a cuestionar sobre si entiende japonés.

— Sí, **_Akari_** me enseño — responde.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Urashiki pregunta.

— **_Akari_** era quien me _cuidaba_ … era muy buena conmigo — al principio lo dijo animado pero al final ya no tanto.

— Bien entonces ¿Qué te parece el lugar? — dejo de preguntar acerca de “ _ **Akari**_ ” por ahora tenía en mente jugarle la broma. 

— Es bonito el lugar y la casa es grande, aquí hace más calor que en mi casa — menciono el menor viendo las diferencias de Rusia y Japón. 

— Te va gustar estar aquí, la tía Kaguya es amable y nos lleva a lugares divertidos; los demás son divertidos como Ashura es el niño castaño que es muy ruidoso y tonto, Indra es enojón ah es el azabache pero es divertido cuando se enoja y ambos tienen 14 años — remarco los puntos malos de sus personalidades.

— Entiendo así son ellos… ¿Y los demás? — le daba curiosidad saber más.

— Hagoromo es aburrido pero porque ya es mayor y solo se dedica a ser el asistente de Kaguya ni parece nuestro primo, fue el que vino con ustedes. Hablando de mayores esta Hamura que tiene 16 años y tiene el cabello largo, rara vez se quiere poner a jugar con nosotros los menores pero si habla más de otras cosas con los mayores… la otra vez vi que estaba leyendo una revista y no me dejo ver de que era, me saco de su cuarto a patadas — platica aquella anécdota que si es real. — De ahí el otro aburrido es Kinshiki de 15 años que esta algo _gordo_ lo reconoces rápido por eso y parece guardaespaldas de la “ _pequeña_ ” **Momo** — menciona con malicia esto último.

— ¿Momo? — Toneri está algo confundido con ese nombre.

— Sí, la _niña_ que tiene el cabello largo en una coleta, se llama Momoshiki pero no le gusta ese nombre y quiere que le digan “ _ **Momo**_ ” porque suena más a nombre de niña aunque es algo _rara_ a veces se llama a sí misma como si fuera niño pero quiere ser tratada como _niña_ en el fondo bueno fue lo que me dijo la otra vez Kinshiki que _ella_ le contó, por cierto ella tiene 8 años aunque se vea más _pequeña_ — explico como si fuera verdad porque todo esto es parte de su broma.

— Eso quiere decir que ella es la única niña… no entiendo bien lo que dices — se siente confundido antes estos términos que menciona su primo.

— Solo debes tratarla como a una **niña** pero sin decirle nada de lo que te dije, ella es muy delicada por eso Kinshiki la cuida como su fuera su hermano mayor — comenta.

— Bueno… tratare de hacerlo bien — se dejó engañar por creer ciegamente en su primo. 

— Te aseguro que a **Momo** le caerás bien si la tratas como una niña, **dile Momo ,** le gustará que le llames así — Urashiki sonrió con malicia. — Apúrate hay que ir a lavarnos las manos — le indico. 

El oji azul pensó que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su primo que recién conoce no es como si adivinara que estos comentarios son parte de la broma que le está haciendo por malicia después de todo es inocente como ingenuo el pequeño Toneri. 

Al llegar al comedor tomaron asiento, la tía Kaguya se ve feliz por ver que están todos en el comedor y es hora de empezar a cenar en familia con sus sobrinos que tanto quiere. Por lo que las sirvientas empezaron a servir la comida. 

Toneri quedo sentado frente a Momoshiki y observó un poco curioso al menor recordando lo que le comentó Urashiki, era cierto que no ayudaba mucho a distinguir su género de Momoshiki por sus facciones eran muy delicadas como las de una niña incluso su cabello peinado en una coleta no ayudaba menos su piyama que era de color rosa pálido estampado con unos conejitos muy lindos. Hasta su voz no era tan gruesa como la de un niño lo cual ayudaría mucho a confundir al oji azul y creer en la mentira de su primo.

Urashiki estaba feliz parece que ha logrado su objetivo de confundir a Toneri haciéndole creer que Momoshiki es **niña** , solo espera que esta broma dure lo suficiente o que valga la pena ver como trataran a “ _ **Momo**_ ” como una niña. 


End file.
